Just the beginning
by xXMasqueradeOfVendettaXx
Summary: Marauders aren't only 4 but 5. The fifth Marauder is girl and her name is Althea Treedoth.


Althea Treedoth watched as all the parents said farewells to their children before turning to her own family. Nerves bundled in her stomach and her father, Idas Treedoth, smiled before squatting down to her eye level. She stared into his green eyes that were the same as her own as he said, "Don't be afraid, you'll probably be in Gryffindor because your so mischief's like your brothers or at least Hufflepuff."

"But what if I'm in Slytherin?!" She cried.

"Dad will disown you-," her brother, Kaymos Treedoth, was cut off by his younger twin, Kedros Treedoth, who gave him a smack on the back of his head which he nursed with a sheepish grin. Her other two brothers the eldest, Pyros Treedoth, and Dryos Treedoth her youngest brother laughed. Her father watched with amusement before turning back to his youngest and only daughter who had her mother's gentle brown hair.

"Don't worry, I won't disown you, your brother is only joking. I'll still love you and plus every house has its ups and downs. "She nodded in understanding.

"Now you all say bye to your aunts and uncles before you leave, you have 10 minutes before the Hogwarts Express leaves."

She and her brothers gave their Aunts Jean Treedoth (nee Summers), and Lina Treedoth (nee Griffon) hugs before moving onto their twin uncles, Adrian and Aeson Treedoth. Her cousins, siblings and she ran aboard the train after saying farewells to their family. Everyone walked around in search of their friends except Pyros who was helping Althea find a compartment to sit in. He found one with only 2 occupants, both boys with black hair, one had messier black hair but hazel eyes with round glassed and the other had silvery eyes.

"Um, excuse me," she said as she opened the compartment,"may I sit here?"

They both nodded and her brother gave her her trunk before giving her brown hair a ruffle and walked off to find his own friends. She gave a heavy sigh before putting her trunk up with the help of the two boys.

She held out her hand, "Althea Treedoth."

The boy with the glasses shook it first and said," James Potter."

"Sirius Black. "He too shook her hand before they all sat down.

"So which house do you wanna be in? I wanna be in Gryffindor, just like my father." James smiled.

"Anywhere as long as it's not Slytherin but I think Gryffindor." Sirius stated thinking about how all his family was is Slytherin and wanted to break the tradition. "My whole family has been in Slytherin and I don't plan to follow."

Althea nodded in understanding. "I want to be in Gryffindor too! Most of my family has been there or Hufflepuff. My family and I are huge animal lovers; I think that may have a reason to do with us being Hufflepuffs. It's what the Treedoth family is mainly known for and among other things." She loved her family, which was quite large for everyone being purebloods. They were probably one if not the biggest pureblood clan alive at the moment.

Before the conversation could progress further a boy with sandy brown hair and yellowish eyes opened the compartment door.

"Uh, everywhere else is full, could I sit here?" He asked shyly and heaved a sigh of relief when they all nodded and took a sit next to Sirius who helped him with his trunk.

"I'm Sirius Black," He held out his hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"Althea Treedoth."

They shook hands with Remus before James asked the question of the day," Which house do you wanna be in?"

"Any house but Slytherin."

"Seems we all have something in common, at least!" Althea mused.

The others nodded before Sirius spoke up, "Hey Althea, why do you have hair on your clothes, not to be rude, just curious."

"Oh, it's fine. Well my family is sorta animal obsessed so we 'own' a forest kind of. It's where the Treedoth manor is, just like right before the forest. We have 4 dogs, 2 cats, and 15 owls. The dogs were excited this morning because we were leaving for Hogwarts. "

Everyone else blinked and Remus asked, "Aren't the Treedoths the largest pureblood family at the moment alive?"

Althea nodded, "Yeah, I have 4 brothers, all older than myself. The oldest is Pyros; he's in Gryffindor and a 7th year. Then there are the twins, Kaymos, who is older than Kedros by 5 minutes, both in Gryffindor too and are in their 5th year. My youngest brother, Dyros, is in his 3rd year, and a Hufflepuf. There's my Aunt Lina who married into the family to my Uncle Daemon, he passed away when I was 2. They had 3 children, my cousin Alexander who like my eldest brother is in Gryffindor and a 7th year, his younger brothers Ivan and Philo. They're both Hufflepuffs, Ivan is in his 6th year and Philo in his 5th. Then my Uncle Adrian and Aunt Jean had my cousin and only other female born in the Treedoth family besides myself, Cosmo. She's a 5th year also and a Hufflepuff. My Uncle Aeson is twins with Uncle Adrian. His wife, my Aunt Luna died 4 years ago to illness. They had 2 kids, my cousins Leon and Titus. Leon is a 6th year Hufflepuff and Titus is in his 3rd year, also a Hufflepuff. And last there's my dad, Idas. So yep, it's pretty large family." Althea smiled.

"Blimey, that is a large family," James muttered but loud enough for them to hear and make Althea chuckle, "and it's amazing you all are relatively close to age too."

She nodded, "Yeah it was a surprise to the whole family too. It was more because my Grandparents Isaon and Crystal were the only children in their family as were their parents and all of a sudden they have 4 kids, all being boys mind you. Cosmo and I are the only Treedoth born girls in the family and Cosmo's mom, my Aunt Jean, was told she couldn't have a kid so she's basically a miracle in their eyes."

"So your family manor must be larger than normal," Althea snorted at what Remus said because it was the understatement of the year. "We even have extra rooms; we are practically siblings in each other's eyes.

"I suppose you all get along well?" She nodded to Sirius, "Must be nice…." His eyes were clouded and he looked at the floor in thought.

"I assume your-," before she could finish the compartment door was opened rather noisily by a girl with black hair and the same silver eyes as Sirius.

"Hello dear cousin, I see you're associating with blood traitors, a Potter and a Treedoth, really? You're such a disappointment to the Noble House of Black," she sneered and Sirius's faced twisted into a scowl and his hands squeezed the fabric of his sit so tightly his fingers turned a pale white.

"What do you want Bella?"

"Nothing, just simply to know how on earth can you stand being around such disgusting people, blood traitors!"

"Go away Bella!"

"You'd better be in Slytherin or I suspect your mother and father will finally disown you if you do go into Gryffindor."

"I'd rather be a brave Gryffindor then a Slytherin snake of a coward!"

'Bella' growled before storming off and closing the compartment door with a BANG that made them all wince at the noise.

"So I suppose it's safe to assume that you're family and you don't get along?" Althea asked timidly.

Sirius only nodded sadly and it was quite for a few moments when he decided to speak, "I don't want to follow in my family steps, their all nut cases. The only sane ones are my Uncle Alphard and Cousin Andromeda, she married a muggle and was burned off the Black Family Tree."

"Don't worry Sirius; I'll share my family with you." She tried and smiled to which he did too and James said he would be welcomed any time to his house. The spark that was lost he been regained and Remus nodded to him with his own smile. They bought things off the trolley, laughed, played exploding snap and snacked for the hours they were on the Hogwarts Express. They all knew it was a start of a great friendship that would become legend.


End file.
